Statistical and database support for the Seattle Primary Infection Program The need for biostatistics and other quantitative support is part of most medical research and as such, the SeaPIP Projects will utilize the resources of the Biostatistics Core on some level in nearly every type of research conducted. Recent advances in data collection and measurement instruments result in more and more complex data types, such as viral and cellular genomics, viral dynamics, and sophisticated measures of immune responses: all areas that would benefit from input and collaboration with statisticians. By including MSlevel biostatisticians for routine analyses and PhD-level biostatisticians for collaboration on more advanced analyses, the SeaPIP Biostatistics Core is well equipped to handle these complex new problems, in addition to providing standard and necessary classical biostatistics support. In addition, given the diversity of projects requiring Biostatistical support, the Core can provide the infrastructure needed to integrate the disparate statistical and scientific activities of the Program Project as a whole, and identify opportunities for inter-project hypothesis generation and exploratory analyses. The Biostatistics Core will use MS-level SAS programmers and statisticians across all three projects which will provide efficiency and breadth of experience to the Program overall. Furthermore, Drs. Holte and Hughes will have regular interactions to discuss Program statistical activities so that each Project can benefit from statistical scientific insights gained in the analysis from all three Projects in the Program. Finally, the most successful collaborations between statisticians and clinical and laboratory researchers is achieved when the same researchers work together over long periods of time. Dr. Holte has many years of experience in collaborating with the SeaPIP investigators, so that she is well equipped to continue to support the quantitative needs of this scientific program.